De nombres y embarazos
by Suga u.u
Summary: Porque elegir un nombre — incluso en aquella situación — siempre sería su prioridad. [GaaSaku] [Oneshot]


**Notas:** Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic que salió prácticamente de la nada y que escribí antes de que el concepto rehullera de mi xD

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

» [ **GaaS** **aku** ]: Gaara Sabaku no x Sakura Haruno.

» [ **Posible presencia de OOC** ]: Pero admitamos que siempre que escribamos sobre sucesos no canónicos (como las parejas) esto sucede.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **De nombres y embarazos**

.

.

.

El dolor en su lado izquierdo no hacía más que atormentarlo ¿Partiría así sin más? ¿Teniendo una esposa, un hijo y un bebé en camino? Cerró los ojos y meditó en su vida, logró ser buena a partir de su cambios de actitud. Había renacido como persona y finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo buscándolo, pudo hallar el amor.

¿Y ahora? Ahora lo perdía todo. Su armadura de arena había cedido con tanta facilidad que no lo creía posible, pero al menos se contentaba con haber protegido a los suyos y haber matado a aquel bastardo.

Tosió, sintiendo sus entrañas moverse y un líquido caliente salir por su boca. Se quejó, a su vez, en una especie de sonido ronco nacido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Debía aguantar, tenía que hacerlo, Gaara admitía que quería vivir. Apenas podía escuchar las voces de sus camaradas y subordinados que lo alentaban a mantenerse despierto y que le informaban que ella ya estaba llegando en su auxilio. Sonrió para si mismo, su esposa lo re-mataría si le abandonase en ese estado, con las hormonas a flor de piel y los antojos nocturnos.

Su cabeza yacía apoyada sobre un grupo de chalecos tácticos de Suna que auspiciaban de almohada. Su vista ida, algo borrosa por la ausencia del líquido vital en su sistema, pudo concentrarse en un par de puntos rubio y rosado llegando desde la distancia. En tiempo récord, cortesía del actual Hokage, se encontraron a un salto de distancia.

Naruto Uzumaki, notablemente alarmado, dejó a su ex-compañera de equipo sobre el suelo, ni bien sus pies entraron en contacto con este.

— Sakura ¡Por favor apurate! — Suplicaba al borde de la histeria.

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé idiota?! — Gritó la mujer con el ceño fruncido que con ocho meses de embarazo buscaba la posición adecuada para comenzar a curar al padre de su segundo bebe. Si Sakura se encontraba nerviosa por su embarazo, las hormonas, y el pequeño hecho de que su esposo estuviese al borde de la muerte, lo que menos necesitaba era a su estúpido mejor amigo hiperactivo aumentando su estado de nerviosismo.

Sin esperar más comenzó con la sanación, Gaara había perdido mucha sangre en lo que ella había podido arribar a socorrerlo. Decidió, por el bien de ambos, iniciar una conversación que lo mantuviese con ella, escuchándola.

— Amor — comenzó, el pelirrojo asintió con dificultad demostrándole que era el objeto de su atención. — Hoy me he reunido con mi maestra Tsunade y me ha dicho que será niña. — Confesó con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, ya que planeaba comentarlo en otras circunstancias.

Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se abrieron ante la sorpresa ¡Iba a tener a una niña! Su que pequeña y preciosa primera niña. Un pequeño brillo se posó en su mirada, su mano se extendió con dificultad sobre el vientre abombado de su mujer. No le importaba manchar de sangre la ropa que ella llevaba, él tan solo necesitaba sentir aquel calor que salía del estómago de ella.

— Quiero que... Se llame Mika — confesó dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos jade que lo observaban.

— Pero se llamará Haruka — una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, su voz firme.

— Mika...— Volvió a articular en un golpe de testarudez de la que nunca se había sabido poseedor.

— Haruka. — Los ninjas de Sunagakure que acompañaban al quinto Kazekage sudaron al contemplar la escena ¿No era mejor hablar de aquello de forma tranquila en casa? ¿Cuando el Kazekage dejase de sangrar y poner pálido de muerte por la hemorragia? Naruto los miraba con un hilo de diversión en su mirar.

— Creo que... En mi lecho de muerte... Puedo elegir el nombre de mi hija. — Tosió frunciendo el ceño levemente.

— No seas exagerado es solo un cortesito de nada. — Sus manos se apoyaron más sobre el costado herido, el pelirrojo ahogó un quejido de dolor. — Haruka, así se llamará. —

— Mika. —

— Haruka.—

— ¡Yusura! — Exclamó Naruto como si aquello fuera una competencia.

— ¡Callate! — Gritaron ambos futuros padres con una mirada que no admitía réplica y un tono que helaría la sangre de más de uno.

.

Y Gaara despertó. Agitado y con un leve sudor recorriendo su frente. Miró a su lado, su esposa a la que no se le notaba aún su estado de embarazo, se despertó por el fuerte movimiento que había hecho al incorporarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Frotó sus ojos y bostezó bajito incorporándose sobre uno de sus brazos con mirada somnolienta.

— Nada no te preocupes, solo una pesadilla. — Comentó él restándole importancia luego de lograr calmarse. Corrió un mechón rosa del flequillo de ella y posó un delicado beso en su frente. Luego, dirigió su mano al vientre femenino, acariciando la piel de ella. Hacía tan solo una semana que se habían enterado de la noticia. Sonrió ante su infantil pesadilla ¡Nunca podrían pelearse por el nombre! — Si es niña quiero que se llame Mika.— Insistió para dar por finalizado el tema de sus sueños.

— Si es niña se llamará Haruka. — Bostezó de nuevo, ignorando las sensaciones que había provocado en el hombre a su lado. La boca de Gaara se abrió levemente de la impresión que sufría y un ligero temblor había atravesado su cuerpo. — Ya que estas ¿Puedes traerme un poco de leche y un tarro de fresa de la heladera?—

Gaara ignoró el miedo en su cuerpo y se mordió la lengua para no replicar respondiendo con un monosílabo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del antojo de turno de su mujer.

Bueno, al menos si era hombre se llamaría Shin ¿Verdad? Un escalofríos cruzó su espina dorsal.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Más notas:** Dejo aquí el significado de cada uno de los nombres que elegí (según busqué)

Mika: Belleza y excelencia.

Haruka: Flor de primavera.

Yusura: Cereza.

Shin: Corazón.

 **Un comentario no cuesta nada y es de mucha ayuda.**

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

Sin más me despido de todos ustedes.


End file.
